User talk:Suomynona404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:Spinoff Appeal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 16:14, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: No problem. Unfortunately we've had to be pretty strict about our spinoff stories as we get quite a lot of appeals and most have a tendency to rely a bit too heavily on established plots. Best of luck to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:28, September 10, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 12:39, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please don't blank/alter messages as they serve as a public record. Doing so may result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Appeal It's your right to ask for another administrator to re-examine your appeal, but I really don't think that having a different set of eyes is really going to resolve the issues that are present. Additionally just because something is well-received does not mean that it is above criticism (otherwise the original Jeff the Killer, Sonic.EXE, and Bloodwhistle would all still be on this wiki and receiving positive/negative feedback). I reread my criticism and I still stand by what I wrote so I'm not going to repeal my denial, but if you want to message another admin for a re-appeal or make a third appeal (with a revised story) that's fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:21, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, I suggest using the writer's workshop on your next pasta as they're pretty good at catching possible issues and giving advice on how to improve a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Editing to correct issues is fine, but changing wording or adding lines should only be done with the original author's permission. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey Suomynona, I won't be on Geosheas Creepypasta Wikia anymore because of this. The Breaucat Blocked me for infinity and Disabled Account Creation. He called me a sock puppet and a spammer in his letter to me. I hope you understand and that you can talk to him about it. I got banned Again I got banned, cause this admin named relighter deleted my Spongebob's Schizophrenia Story which met the standards. So I attempted to bring it back and I got banned. Relighter hasn't been on the wikia since the day he banned me which was August 5, 2017. Can you unban me on the wikia? Full House Maker August 11, 2017 10:38 PM Central Time United States Why did you can me for a WEEK? why not 3 days? Can you PermaBlock me you stupid idiot? Why did you delete my Screen Gems.MP4 page Re: Name Naming conventions are: how you properly title a page. For example a page that's titled "I hate titles" is incorrect capitalization and should be "I Hate Titles" according to basic title case conventions. Feel free to look over the Rollback Requests for more examples/idea of what we're looking for. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:48, September 15, 2017 (UTC) I got blocked on Geoshas Lost episodes wiki. Please unblock me. Please please please. I got this account to avoid block records. I promise to follow the rules, and quality standards. Please. I beg of you. I will stay off the Lost episodes wiki forever! So please, unblock me...Please? MumbleFan123 (talk) 13:06, September 27, 2017 (UTC) I will obey Re: Plagiarism Got it, thanks for bringing it to our attention. As the story is for sale/is copyrighted, we are unable to leave it up without it becoming a legal issue so it's been removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:03, November 7, 2017 (UTC)